grudge
by SSCMMG
Summary: its my first ppl so have murcy,,,anyway,,,, its Stella's BD bt its notthe kind of BD u expect
1. Chapter 1

Stella entered the lab with a big greeky smile on her face. It was her birthday although she was turning 36 alone with no soul mate. But still she was happy which is normal for her and for people who knew and worked with her. Unfortunately the day was not exactly as she wished for nor a day were you celebrate.

" Hay Stella. I can say that there is nothing that could wash off that greeky smile on your face today." Mac said when he saw her passing by his office

" You bet Mac!" Stella replied on her way to her office. When she entered her office she saw a box with a red flower on top " Oh Mac! " she said with a grin thinking it was a gift from Mac.

She reached towards the box and took the flower n smelled it and opened the box that looked like a chocolate box and then

BANGGGGGGG BOOOOOMB


	2. Chapter 2

Mac was surprised almost couldn't breath from the smoke & the shock of what just happened. He was in his office when he heard the explosion & as every supervisor should do, he went to check where it came from.

All Mac saw was technicians were out only 2 of them walking with minor scratches on their hands.

" What the hell happened Mac?" Danny asked when he spotted Mac

" I don't know? Where it came from?"

" I guess around Stella's office. But thank God she didn't came yet" Lindsay said walking towards them.

" Oh crap! She just came & entered her office!" Mac replied hurrying towards Stella's office.

" Hay guys have you heard the shots?" Adam said when he joined the group with a scratch on his forehead.

Mac stopped in his place & turned facing Adam "What?!" Mac said almost shouting in anger.

"Am.. Ah.. There was a Bang followed by Bomb" Adam said in fright of what Mac would do. "I heard it coz I was near it"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi you all, thanks for Reviewing my fic , im looking forward for more & im open for any critics.

* * *

Mac rushed to the doomed place checking his staff on the way, they looked OK considering what just happened. He was looking for Stella who was not noticeable so far.

He took a mask on his way & a fire extinguisher, just in case, and he entered the area. He was shocked to see that the source of explosion was Stella's office; he went in frantically looking for her & shouting her name "Stella! Stella! Answer me!" nothing came back & no one answered him. He flashed his light through the smoky office; all he could see was a mess. Suddenly he felt his foot step into something sticky & viscous, he flashed his light & a red reflection was all he saw "Blood!" he thought & the next thing he saw was curly hair "Oh GOD Stella!?? Stella?" he bent down to where she was lying. She was unconscious and stuck under her desk "Stella answer me?!!" Mac repeated hopelessly not knowing what to do except calling for help "Get the ME in here & I need help" Mac looked at Stella & said "Stella please open your eyes" he didn't know where the blood was coming from. He removed the mask & put it on her face so she could breath.

Danny entered & gasped at what he saw " Oh GOD!!" he said

"Hay Danny, help me remove this desk " Mac said. They both tried to remove the desk with care not to cause Stella more injuries.

Mac was scared to death because Stella didn't open her eyes nor answered him. Upon removal of the school desk, the ME entered & Mac noticed the crimson stain on her abdomen. He bent down to help her but was stopped by Danny "Hey Mac, let the ME do their job"

The ME were doing their job while Mac's brain was thinking (what the hell had happened!! Oh Stell, please don't leave us, don't leave me!). He didn't noticed that she was being taken by the ME on a gurney until Danny got him back to reality "Hay Mac, don't you wanna go with her??"

"Ya sure. Hey Danny Stella was shot, I want you guys to process her office" with that order Mac left with Stella to the hospital.

Sorry guys, im must keep u waiting ;)

I promise that I will UPDATE as soon as I com bak from work, giving that my net connection works.

Thanks again for ur reviews n im THRILLED tht u like my story..


	4. Chapter 4

Danny & Lindsay started processing Stella's office, they found the chocolate box which was the point of origin of the explosion.

"Its Stella's birthday today, she must've thought someone of us got her this & she opened it & Bomb. I hope we can find a print!" Lindsay said.

"What a birthday!" Danny replied " But from where did the shooter shot?" he asked

"I guess from any building across this office through the window" Lindsay replied pointing at what was left of Stella's office window.

Mac was furious & shocked of what happened to his best friend. How could this happen under his nose & he didn't do know. He was pissed at himself for breaking the promise he gave to Stella; the promise of protection, after her boyfriend franky attacked her. But obviously he couldn't. he was lost in hid thoughts until the doc came

& touched him "Detective Taylor, Im Stella's surgeon"

"Hay doc how is she?" Mac said standing up from where he was sitting

"She will live, don't worry. The bullet missed its target, which was the heart obviously, but instead it injured her spleen. And the burns are minor. That's it, you can see her & she can leave in a week," the doc said to Mac

Mac was upset by the doctor's comment (That's it!!) but he didn't say anything, he just wanted to see her so he followed the doc to Stella's room.

Adam was walking by the reception when Jody, the receptionist, called him "Hay Adam, do you know where detective Taylor is?"

"He went to the hospital with Stella, why?" Adam answered her

"There is this letter sent to him but its not formal, I mean I don't see any address or name except To Detective Taylor!!" Jody said

"Jody, did you see who brought it?" Adam asked her

"No. It was on my desk when I came " Jody answered

"Did you touch it?" Adam asked

"No!!" Jody replied

Adam took the letter & started processing it, looking for any prints or DNA. The letter by itself was creepy so he called Mac "Hey Mac, how is Stella?" Adam asked

"She is … fine, what's wrong?" Mac asked feeling something wasn't right

"There is a letter for you Mac & I processed it but I got nothing. Do you want me to read it for you or you will come?" Adam asked

"No, read it!!" Mac said sounding angry already

"Ok Mac,

_Dear Mac, I hope my Birthday gift for you precious friend was satisfactory! What is she saying? Did she like it? If not, I can send her a new gift!_

_Yours the LAB FAN"_


	5. Chapter 5

Mac was pissed & angry. He wanted to find this bastard & go back to the lab, at the same time he couldn't & didn't want to leave Stella alone.

Stella sensed someone talking on the phone, and then she sensed a hand on hers. She knew who he was; she tried to open her eyes.

"Hey sunshine! Happy Birthday!" Mac Said taking her hands & kissing it.

"Shut up Mac, Im never having any Birthdays anymore!" Stella said and Mac smiled that the Stella he knows is back

"I don't blame you Stella, so how do you feel?" Mac asked her

"Fine I guess, but what happened?" Stella asked

"You don't remember?" Mac asked in surprise

"No I don't & unfortunately I couldn't taste your chocolate gift Mac, sorry!" Stella replied

"What gift?" Mac was surprised

"There was a chocolate box. …Wait, you didn't, I mean its not a gift from you?" now it was Stella's turn to be surprised

"No Stella, it wasn't from me. I guess that's the point of origin" Mac said

"Hay, what point & what the hell happened?" Stella was shocked & scared a bit

"There was a bomb explosion in your office & you have been shot. Both at the same time it seems. Its seems that when you opened the box you triggered the bomb" Mac told Stella

"What the hell!" Stella replied in shock

There was a moment of silence until Stella broke it off, "when are you going to take me back home Mac? & by home I mean the lab, & please make it today" she said

" What! Are you kidding! You have been shot & there are burns on your body. So NO work & the doctor said you will be out in a week" Mac replied with a raised voice

"I don't care Mac." Stella shouted back " There is someone who tried to ruin my birthday forever & kill me, so No, im not staying in bed like a hopeless &… AHH" suddenly she was in Pain clutching her side

" Hay, be easy. Let me call the doctor." Mac said touching her trying to calm her

" No, Im fine. Its just…. just sit Mac" Stella said

" Im sorry Mac, its just that you know I cant sit around doing nothing" she said

Mac looked at her & smiled & said, " Don't worry Stella, everyone in the lab is working to find this bastard & we will catch this person who ruined my surprise party for you"

Stella and Mac smiled & she knew he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the lab, Danny & Lindsay were working on the box looking for any prints, all they found was useless partial prints. " Aggh , I cant take it anymore!" Lindsay said in frustration.

" Its ok honey, we will find the bastard" Danny said

" I just can't believe how psychos think & do!" she said

" Me too darling. Me too. I just wonder how many more of them are there & how twisted thoughts they have" Danny said to her

"Have you called Mac & ask how Stella is doing?" Lindsay asked

"Ya ya she is OK, Mac said that she wanted to be here" Danny answered her

Hawks was in Stella's office with laser rays trying to figure out the bullet projection & maybe he could locate the shooter's position. He got a position of what seemed like an old building across the street. He took out his cell n called Don. " Hay Don, I need you to meet me across the street "

They met there & the landlord showed them the apartment that Hawks suspected.

"Thank you Sir." Don said to the landlord " But I need to know who rented this place?"

"Actually no one did for about 2 years now." Landlord answered

Don & Hawks looked at each other in surprise of why no one rented this nice apartment.

"I know you two are surprised, but no one took this place after the murder that happened 2 years ago" the landlord explained

"Oh" Don said knowing how people felt regarding such apartments "Sir did you noticed anyone coming in here?" he asked

"No. I don't keep track, plus I put a locked this place. And only residences can enter the building & im pretty busy doing the fixing stuff, as you can see its an old building" the landlord said

"Ok, Sir thank you for your time" Don said

"If you need me I'll be down by my disk" with that the landlord excused himself & left them.

Mac left Stella to rest & went back to the lab meeting his team.

"Hey Adam, any hint of who the sender is?" Mac asked regarding the letter

"No, unfortunately there is nothing " Adam replied. Mac was frustrated now.

Hawks entered the room & said "Hey Mac, I was in the apartment across Stella's office from the old building across the street. I found no prints of who the shooter was, all I found was gunshot powder!" he briefed Mac

"OK thanks," Mac said" So far Danny & Lindsay got nothing except proving that the chocolate box was the source of the explosion & you got the place where the shooter shot from, what's next?" Mac said looking at his team not knowing what to do next.

Stella was lying on her hospital bed angry of how weak she felt right now, not being able to help find out who did this. "Agggh. Im able to stand & that's enough" she thought "Im getting out of here before Mac stops me ". Then she asked the nurse to call her doctor and she, somehow, convinced her doctor that she will stay in bed in care of someone & not to go to work (which is the complete opposite of what she had in mind)

Mac was sitting in his office when he got a call..

"_**Hey Detective. Im glad that Stella is walking again on her feet right now & she is perfectly fine. I guess she will like my gift**_" a raspy male voice said

"Who the hell are you & what you want?" Mac shouted

the line went dead before Mac finished his third word. Lindsay was near Mac's office when she heard him shouting on the phone "Mac, is everything OK??" she asked him

"No, it was that psycho mocking us…. hey Lindsay I will go to Stella, you try to locate the phone call if it was possible" he ordered her & left back to the hospital.

Mac entered Stella's hospital room & was greeted with an empty bed. He was scared to death.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey nurse, Nurse!!" Mac shouted. "Where is Stella?" he asked

"Sir she signed her release papers & left 3 hours ago" the nurse replied

"WHAT!!" Mac said in surprise realising what that bastard was doing.

He was stalking Stella because he said she was walking or else how would he know!.

Mac took out his cell & dialled Stella's cell phone but then he remembered that it was destroyed during the explosion, then he tried her home but he was greeted with her answering machine.

Now he was pissed & angry at Stella, how could she be so dump to leave without letting him know knowing someone was after her.

Mac was on his way to her apartment & he called Don for help too. He used the key Stella gave him & he burst into the apartment..

"Stella!" Mac shouted, he heard a glass shattering

"Oh My God, Mac! What the hell are you doing here, you scared the hell out of me!" Stella said coming out of her kitchen. Mac was relieved that she was fine but at the same time he was still angry with her

"What the hell were you thinking being released from the hospital! Are you crazy?!!" Mac shouted on her, Stella was surprised at his reaction

"What the hell you think I will do? Lay on that bed like a hopeless person?" she shouted back in anger

Don was witnessing all this & he knew he should interfere "Hey Stella, Mac was worried that's all! Plus your injuries are still fresh you should be careful" Don said

"Thanks Don, but I don't think that BURSTING in someone's apartment means CARE!" she said looking at Mac but she knew Don was right but didn't care!

"I have al the right to burst in here" Mac replied in anger but with a lower voice "Specially when I get a call from a psycho who is implying he is watching you, what do you expect me to do? Watch him as he hurt you or anyone else even more?" Mac shouted.

Stella was Shocked & the room was filled with silence. Mac looked at Stella knowing that his anger was over now & replaced with concern now, he walked to Stella & touched her & said in a softer voice " You scared me when you didn't answered your home phone"

"I was having a shower, I didn't hear any calls & when you burst in here I was making a cup of coffee & I dropped it" Stella said. She was still in shock of what just Mac told her.

"Stella did you noticed anyone following you?" Mac asked her

Stella was silent, then she walked to her couch & said "No…uh No I ,, I didn't see or noticed anyone." She looked at Mac & he saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Ok Stella, im gonna get a couple of my boys to guard you until we catch this bastard" Don said

"No!" Mac said, "She is coming with me"

"I don't need a babysitter Don & I don't want to come with you Mac " Stella said "Im going to the lab" she said & stood up walking to her room & coming out in min holding her jacket & said "Lets go Mac, we need to get this asshole" Mac was worried but he knew better than pushing her more.

The team were seated in the conference room with all the evidence they got, which was not good enough.

"Ok guys" Mac said, "all we know is that a psycho is after Stella. We got no link of who he is, the only thing we can do is take a look at all the people who hate Stella & the cases she worked on"

"Well, Good luck with that. Because they are too many" Stella said

Judy, the receptionist, came in holding a package & said, "Detective Taylor, this package was left in my parking are & its addressed to you"

Mac took it carefully not to ruin any evidence, if there was any. Everyone was tensed but no one felt the scare that Stella felt & she was praying that this scare wasn't obvious.

Mac opened the package & there was a note _**Enjoying the view I got. I guess it was my BIRTHDAY present from Stella**_

Mac read the note out loud, upon hearing her name, Stella stood up suddenly causing a pain in her abdomen but she thanked God nobody noticed, she went & stood next to Mac to see the rest of the package.

What Stella saw was devastating, she gasped & was sick to her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Stella stood up suddenly causing a pain in her abdomen but she thanked God nobody noticed, she went & stood next to Mac to see the rest of the package.

What Stella saw was devastating, she gasped & was sick to her stomach when she saw pictures. The bastard took her photos while she was in shower naked. She couldn't hold herself; she ran to the washroom before she puked in the room, she ran with tears running down her face.

Everyone was shocked and sick especially Mac, he followed Stella t make sure she was OK!

Stella had bent down on toilet throwing up not feeling the pain or the wetness around her abdomen, not seeing the blood that was filling the toilet from her pukes.

When Mac entered, he started to rub her back & he took her hair away from her face, that's when he saw the bloodied toilet.

"Hay Stella, look at me, you ok?" he touched her & turned her to face him

"Mac, that's a stupid question " she said

When he turned her he saw the blood oozing from her abdomen

"Hay, your bleeding in & out, better get you back to the hospital" he said

"No! im not going anywhere" Stella replied in protest

Mac pulled her up "Come on" he said helping her to walk. They took few steps out of the washroom when Stella went down collapsing.

Mac held her limp body "Hay someone call 911 & Hawks, Hey Stella wake up" he looked at her abdomen & saw blood was still coming out. He pressed on it to stop the bleeding but suddenly she was shaking, she went into shock. At that moment Hawks came to help & stop her shaking while Mac was stopping the bleeding, it wasn't long till the ambulance came & took her to the hospital.

Mac was waiting for the doctor tell him that Stella was OK & FINE but the doctor came & told him that she was in a coma due to sever loss of blood & internal bleeding.

Now Mac was sitting next to Stella's bed while she was connected to cardiac monitors and other machines. He couldn't believe what had happened, he was pissed at that asshole & how much pain he caused within few days. Mac swore to himself that he would make him pay for what he did.

A knock on the door woke Mac up from his thoughts, it was Hawks

"Hey Mac, how is she doing?" Hawks asked

"I can't say she is doing well or else she would be awake demanding to back to the lab" Mac said

"Ya your right" Hawks said with a smile "Hey Mac, I think we know who did this!"

"Who?" Mac questioned

"I was looking at some cases that Stella worked on, what got my attention is the apartment that shooter shot from!" Hawks said

"Hawks can you just say who the hell he is!" Mac said almost in frustration

"Well, I got no name but the murder that happened in that apartment 2 years ago was investigated by you & Stella " Hawks said

Mac was trying to remember the case

"The victim was Jessy Harold, a devoted wife that was murdered by her husband" Hawks said

"Ya I remember now" Mac said

"But I don't know who have grudge on both of you or is seeking revenge & is related to that murder. The victim had no family, no friends no children " Hawks said

"Ya, I remember her only world was her husband, she was raised in an orphanage, both of them were".


	9. Chapter 9

Mac was thinking who could be related to that case and want to hurt Stella or him.

"Hay Mac, we may be wrong," Hawks said "listen, you look exhausted. Why don't you go home & relax, take shower. I will stay with Stella plus she has two policemen at her door" he said to Mac

"I guess I can go & take a shower & head back to the lab, you stay here, OK!" Mac said

"No worries Mac" Hawks replied

When Mac entered the lab, he was surrounded by Adam, Lindsay & Danny, all asking how Stella & how he is doing. "She is in coma!" Mac replied with hurt & pain in his voice "She lost too much blood" he continued

"OH My GOD!!" Lindsay said

"We will get this Asshole, Mac!" Danny said wrapping his hands around his wife

"Ok guys lets go & see what evidence we got so far" Mac said

"OK Boss" Adam said "I got a partial prints from the second package & I went to Stella's apartment to see the angle where the pictures were taken. I found a hole. Someone drilled through her wall, that's all I can tell you" Adam said

"That's something! Better than nothing. Just try to find a match to the partial." Mac said

"On it Boss " Adam replied

"What we got from the bomb box is that it's a weak bomb" Danny said

"A weak bomb!??" Mac said questioningly

"What he means Mac" Lindsay said looking at Danny "that it a bomb with minimum destruction effect"

"And the materials used to make it is the ones used to make volcano science project but he exceeded the amount" Danny said

"So anyone can get those things from any store" Mac said

"Yup" Danny said

"Ok, then lets dig deeper" Mac said leaving the group & heading to his office to search for that case two years ago. He thought maybe the orphanage was the link between that case & Stella but it wasn't & he was back to nothing. Mac was frustrated & he needed to see Stella, Maybe she could give him strength even though she was in coma.

Mac entered Stella's room & she was still in coma "Hey Mac" Hawks said

"Hey Hawks any progress, is she ok?" Mac asked sitting next to her bed.

"Well the doc said that she is hydrated now & the blood level is back to normal. Its all up to Stella to find the strength to open her eyes "

"I know she is strong enough" Mac said holding her hand tightly

"Well Mac, now that you're here I will go & help the others " by that Hawks left leaving Mac alone with Stella

Mac stared at Stella & thought of how could he look into her eyes after his failure to protect her, suddenly he felt his hand being squeezed & he saw Stella's eyes starting to open. He felt a big relief & smiled looking deeply at her "Hey Stella!"

"M ..a…c" she could barely speak

"Hey don't talk or waste your energy, OK!" Mac said

"W..aaa..tt..ee"

"Ok I will get you water… Here you go" Mac put the straw in her mouth so she can drink easier

"Mac, what happened?"

"Well, it seems that your early release from the hospital caused your unhealed wounds to bleed more, this time internally , so you lost more blood & you were dehydrated from the vomiting." Mac said

"Ya now I remember the vomiting part" Stella said & looked away remembering the pictures.

"Hay Stella" Mac looked at her knowing what she was thinking, "Its not your fault what a psycho does & we will get him. All I need is you to be strong"

Stella couldn't turn her head & look at him from the shame, Mac touched her chin & turned her head & made her look at him & that's when he saw the tears willing in her eyes,

"Promise me Stella that you will be strong"

"I will be Mac" Mac wiped away her tears "So Mac, how is the case going? What you got so far?" Mac smiled & knew that this is the only way Stella shows her strength right now.

"Well, we got a partial print that Adam is looking for a match & he found a hole in your bathroom wall where we believe he took the pictures. Danny & Lindsay found the bomb materials"

"Ok. Mac what about the case two years ago?"

"So far nothing. I couldn't find anything. At first I thought maybe the orphanage id the link between you & the case two years ago but it wasn't. Anyway, you rest now OK. I have to go & let the others know your ok & by the way you have two babysitters outside that door!" Mac said looking at her with a smile on his face.

"But Mac, what happened to BE STRONG STELLA?!" Stella said sarcastically "Your babysitters are sign of weakness" she smiles back at him

"Ha ha ha Stella, very funny" Mac said standing up "you need anything?"

"No Mac, thanks for stopping by & if I need anything, you're a phone call away"

Mac left feeling relived that she was fine & safe but little did he know about safety.

Mac entered his office digging more into the Jessy Harold case. He found out that her husband abused her & she went to hospital for it, surprisingly it was the same hospital Stella was in. so he tried to find all the medical records. Suddenly Mac felt the vibration of his cell phone,

"Taylor. "

"Hi detective. How was Stella today after you two bonded & chit chatted more?"

"You son of a bitch, you better tell me what you want"

"Oh no detective not so fast, Not.."

"Well I guess Jessy was close to you when your two were kids ha" Mac just said it out of the bloom to check if the case was related & he was right from the reply he got,

"Your dam right Taylor, I will make you & Stella pay for not doing anything. Just like you ruined my life I will ruin yours make you suffer once & for all. By the way check your email, you got a mail" then the line went dead.

Mac was anxious now; he jumped to his computer to check what this psycho left for him. All he could see is a picture of Stella sleeping in her hospital bed with a knife next to her neck.

Mac jumped to his phone calling to officers (babysitters) to check how the hell this can happen under their nose but all he got is that no one got in her room except the doc & the nurses, thats when it him. He took Jessy Harold medical records & asked for Stella's record & looked for the Doctors, nurses' names & bingo, he found a name, nurse Jack Harrison.

Mac ran to Adam "Hay Adam I need you to compare the prints you found with the hospital's staff record, we got a name of a suspect but we need to confirm"

"On it boss. Where are you going?"

"To pick up Stella"

When Mac reached the hospital, he went straight t head nurse asking for Jack Harrison but she told him that he just left thirty minutes ago for his annual vacation, Mac thanked the nurse & headed towards Stella's room calling Don on the way to take Jack Harrison in custody for questioning.

"Hi detective Taylor" one of the officers greeted Mac but he only received a furious look from Mac.

Mac entered the room & saw Stella asleep, he didn't want to wake her but he had to. It felt like there is no safe place for her except in his arms (at least its what he believed in & hoped that Stella believed that too)

"Mac! Mac! Earth to Mac!"

"Oh Stella, sorry to wake you up"

"Well u stink Mac & that's what woke me up. I thought you left for a shower, what are you doing here with that evil look in your eyes!"

"Well Stella no time for explaining. I talked with your doc & he said your fine to leave with me. So lets go "

"Wait Mac!" Stella sat up with a serious look on her face "What is going on & what happened?"

"Stella JUST GET READY & I WILL TELL YOU IN THE CAR OK!" Mac said with a raised voice.


End file.
